Delivery, Anyone?
by OneCutePug
Summary: Mikey brings it up to Leo's attention that there are some things that even a walking, talking ninja turtle has never seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, I'm back with another story! (Again, haha!) I found this one all typed up, so I decided to go ahead and edit and post it. And as I was reading it, I got an idea to build on it a little more, so this will more than likely be a two-shot! (First multi-chapter story, heck yeah!) So.. yeah. I'm sure you guys have heard enough from me, so with this simple disclaimer, I'll be off! I don't own any ninja turtles, though I'd like too, of course. Who wouldn't?! XD **

Delivery, Anyone?

"Yo, Leo?" Leo didn't even bat an eye at Mikey; he was completely focused on his breathing and meditation. The turtle in blue could feel a pudgy finger poke his bicep, again and again. "Leo? Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leooooooo-"

"WHAT?!" Leo hissed, taking a single deep breath to try to calm himself; the last thing he needed was to get annoyed. "What, Mikey?" He calmed his tone, seemingly peaceful enough to put up with whatever antics Mikey had in mind this time.

Leo opened his eyes and looked tiredly at his baby brother. Mikey was flopped upside down on the couch, tail in the air, and he was flipping his comic book pages absently. Blue eyes were focused on his eldest brother, serious for once.

"Have ya ever realized that..." Mikey trailed off dramatically, trying to increase the tension. He grinned deviously as his older brother huffed in agitation.

"That what?" Leo was getting kind of concerned now; how big was Mikey's 'idea.' "Mikey, tell me!"

The orange clad turtle smirked a bit before flipping backwards to land on his feet. He whipped around, striking a 'thinking' pose; his comic book lay forgotten on the couch. Blue eyes twinkled with newfound knowledge, and he opened his mouth to say:

"There are never pizza delivery girls..."

**Okay, so I'm sure that there are of course pizza delivery girls out there, but one of my friends brought it up to my attention that she'd never actually seen one, and for that matter, neither have I! Or at least if I have, I don't remember it! Hahaha anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Leave a review letting me know what you thought, or if you have any constructive criticism! And keep an eye out for chapter 2, which should be up in a day or few! Have a good week! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so here's the next chapter you guys! I said I'd have it up in a day or so! But anyway, if any of y'all have watched the 2012 series (I know some of you guys don't watch it, preferring the 2003!) then you have noticed the pizza delivery boy that pops up in a few episodes. For instance, when April is running from Karai in "Karai's Vendetta," she steals the pizza delivery boy's bike. Now, originally I was going to develop a one-time use OC, but I decided against it. Since Keno was the name of a pizza delivery boy in the old movies, I'm just going to dub the new boy in the new series with the name Keno! If he really does have an assigned name, please let me know so I can fix it! Also, I just sort of made him working the cash register instead of being out delivering a pizza or something. So, I think that's all I needed to say… Remember, I don't own anything, and enjoy!  
**

Ch. 2

When the bells signaling the door had been opened ceased ringing, Keno glanced up from the cash register as the thudding footsteps of a customer approached him. Keno yawned and ran a hand through his curly hair as the person slowly approached him. The cashier took a good moment to look at the approaching man, and was surprisingly interested in the reason behind the concealed appearance.

The stranger was short, shorter than himself, and he was shorter than most of his friends. A worn, faded trench coat covered his entire body, and he was bundled up with multi-colored scarves, as if his mother had bundled him up herself, beaming protectively. A fedora was pulled down, casting shadows over his face, and then large, black combat boots clunked noisily as he padded across the floor. A slight hump arched his back, and two twinkling blue eyes peered out mischievously from underneath, dancing around as if they had a secret to share.

_Maybe he was scarred in war, horribly transfigured from a bombing.._ Keno thought excitedly. _Or maybe he was a real-life hunchback, doomed to forever cover his appearance. Or maybe-_

"Yo, dude?" Keno was slightly taken aback at how high the boy's voice was. It didn't seem like he was that much younger than he was! The kid's voice had a playful edge to it, as if he was always laughing about something or another.

"Can I help you?" Keno asked politely, making eye contact with the boy as he leaned forward. The boy cocked his head slightly, eyes alight with a grin.

"Probably," the teenager - at least, Keno assumed he was also a teenager - took a step away from the counter he was casually leaning against. A few of the other customers eating at the tables looked up curiously as the kid made his way into the center of the restaurant. Keno eyeballed the customer, mildly concerned, but mostly intrigued. What did this kid think he was doing?

"Attention, people, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, pizza lovers united, I have an announcement to make!" The stranger declared. The restaurant went quiet, most of the families and customers now openly watching the proclamation.

Keno got up off of his barstool behind the cash register and called out, "Sir, I don't think you-"

"There needs to be pizza delivery girls, people!" Flashing a huge white grin, the teen glanced at Keno and held up a glove covered hand in a wave. Two of the fingers fell down, and the kid's eyes grew huge as he stuffed it into his pocket. Keno looked on in amusement as the stranger covered both hands quickly.

"Thanks, dude! Have a good day, and keep on adding the extra cheese to your pizza! That makes it the best!" The kid walked out the door, and suddenly poked his head back inside. "Laterz!" He winked and was off; the only telltale sign someone had been there was the bells' final twinkles. The customers resumed their conversations, most of them with amused smiles on their faces. A few of them were laughing, obviously talking about the boy.

Keno shook his head. That was new. New York was definitely a weird place.  
**  
So, originally this was going to be just a one-shot, but my friend and I were discussing it, and she gave me this idea, so credit goes to Loki's Cheesecake for giving me the idea! She told me she wanted credit, so here it is! I hope y'all enjoyed this, leave a review or constructive criticism if you'd like! By the way, I've visited and LOVED New York before, so I didn't mean any offense to any New-Yorkers out there! Have a good week y'all! **


End file.
